1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method that use a smaller amount of lattice-point data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical color correction scheme achieves highly-accurate color correction by segmentalizing a three-dimensional color space composed from an input signal to a plurality of unit cubes (three-dimensional lattices), arranging corrected data values at lattice points of the segmentalized three-dimensional color space, and performing interpolation calculation using the corrected data values of the lattice points. A scheme that compresses an amount of data used for a color conversion LUT (Look-UP-Table) by merging two color-conversion parameters is disclosed in Patent Document Application Laid-open 2009-159493, for example.
However, such conventional color correction disadvantageously requires a large amount of memory because the color space is finely divided to a plurality of three-dimensional lattices for enhancement of image quality.
There is needed to provide an image processing device and an image processing method that use a smaller amount of lattice-point data stored as values at lattice points in a color space.